Rough Night
by MrsPotter1999
Summary: Too many drinks are passed around at the Yule Ball, and nobody can remember what happened. Now Harry has to try and remember the awkward and embarrasing events of the night before... Rated T for language and mild sexual content
1. Chapter 1

**Review please! Any feedback is welcome, thanks!**

**Chapter 1**

Harry's head hurt. A lot. He groped around in the darkness for his glasses, and felt his hand touch something that felt very odd. Then it began to move, and Harry realized it was a person, a person who's eye he had just poked. Harry could make out the bright red hair even in the dark. Ron groaned and rolled on his side. Why were they sleeping so close? It was then that Harry realized he was lying on the floor. After some more searching with his hand, he found his glasses. The lense had been smashed and the arm was bent in a weird direction. Harry had no idea where his wand was, so his only choice was to put the broken glasses on. Now he could make out where he was with his right eye. He was on the floor of his dormitory.

Hoisting himself up on to his elbows (which was quite painful and required a lot of effort) he scanned the room. Ron, who had fallen back asleep and was snoring loudly, was next to him. Seamus, for some reason was asleep in Harry's bed with a girl he couldn't recognise, and Harry was glad that the bed sheets were covering him up. Dean and Neville were nowhere to be seen.

With all the strength he could muster, Harry stood up and tried searching for his wand. He located it on the floor by the bathroom, he picked it up and fixed his glasses, then proceeded to find a shirt. His head was still pounding painfully, he couldn't even rememeber how much he'd had to drink. In fact, the only thing he could remember was turning up for the ball and dancing awkwardly before the bar opened. He found his shirt from last night and threw it on, it was stained in what appeared to be alcohol and smelled awful.

Harry had no idea what time it was, but he knew it was the week-end so he didn't really care. He walked over to Ron and nudged his stomach with his foot. Ron groaned before opening his eyes.

"What?" he mumbled in a croaky voice. He looked as bad as Harry felt.

"Get up," Harry said in an equally croaky voice.

"Piss off," he moaned, turning on to his back, "it's too early."

"You don't even know what time it is."

"Yeah, I do. Early."

"Well get up and get dressed, cause I don't think the happy couple want to wake up to us."

"What?" Ron looked round at Seamus with his arm around the girl, still fast asleep, "he shoots he scores. Fine, I'm getting up."

Ron, like Harry, propped himself up on his elbows.

"Shit, my head's killing me."

"Well you're not the only one. C'mon, let's go downstairs."

Ron got up and put on some clothes that were equally as dirty and smelly as Harry's.

"Any idea where Neville and Dean are?" Ron asked as they were walking down to the Common Room.

"Nope."

"Remember anything from last night."

"Yeah, feeling awkward and dancing like a prick, you?"

"Remember _watching_ you dance like a prick."

"Piss off, at least I didn't look like I was from the 1800's."

They both laughed, and Harry regretted it immediately as his head throbbed painfully. It wasn't going to be a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The common room wasn't a pretty sight. Drink bottles were all over the place and people (some of which weren't even from Gryffindor) were asleep or just lying on the floor or in chairs. Dean and Ginny were asleep on the sofa, neither of which had a shirt on, but Harry was glad to see that Ginny still had a bra on. Harry looked around for Hermione, but couldn't find her anywhere.

"Ron, where the hell is Hermione? Do you remember seeing her?"

"No...wait. Er, I saw her at the bar with Krum, that's it."

"You don't think she's in the Durmstrang's ship, do you?"

"I bloody well hope not. How d'you think Karkaroff would react if he saw her?"

"But, it's _Hermione_ we're talking about. Like she'd have a drink."

"Yeah, you're right. But then where is she?"

"Dunno, we'll have to find her in a bit. Right, what time is it?"

Harry found a Ravenclaw boy in the year above asleep on the floor. He pulled up his arm and checked the watched he was wearing.

"It's nearly 12 o'clock."

"Shit, McGonagall is actually going to kill us."

"Well, it's nearly lunch. I say we clean up, take a shower, then go down to the Hall and see if she's there."

"Yeah."

They both went back upstairs. Seamus and the girl were both awake, but the girl, who apparently was in Hufflepuff, was dressing and getting ready to leave. She had dark brown hair and was nicely tanned.

"Hey," Ron said to her.

"Erm... hi."

She looked shy, then smiled and sort of scuttled out.

"You slick git, how did you get a girl like that?"

"Natural charm," he winked.

"Well, that and she was pissed," Harry chipped in.

"Fuck off, I didn't see either of you with any girls!"

"Fair play to you, mate."

Harry went to the bathroom and was glad to find it empty. The hot water of the shower felt amazing on his sore skin. Once he'd gotten the smell of alcohol and smoke off of him, he cleaned his teeth. Looking at himself in the mirror he could see that he had dark circles under his eyes, a few scratches over his face that he didn't really care about, and- a love bite?!

No, he didn't have a love bite. He had 5. 3 on his neck and 2 on his chest. He racked his brains trying to remember who he had been with, but it was impossible. Usually, he would have gone out with a smirk and rubbed it in Ron's face, but because he didn't know who had given them to him, he felt it was best to keep it quiet. After changing in to clean jeans and a t-shirt, he went back down to the common room to wait for Ron. Everybody in the common room was awake. Everyone from different houses had left, leaving Angelina Johnson, Fred Weasley, Ginny and Dean. Fred didn't even seem bothered that Dean had slept with Ginny, he seemed more bothered by his hang over. Everyone was fully clothed, and Harry could see that Dean was wearing a random shirt left behind by somebody.

"Where are you both off to?" Dean asked.

"Lunch, we want to find Hermione, you haven't seen her have you?"

"The last time I saw her she was taking shots at the bar with Viktor," Ginny chipped in.

"Are you joking?!_Hermione_?"

"Yeah, Hermione! So what if she wanted to have some fun for a change?"

"It's, just, not like her. Do you know where she is now?"

"No idea, but I bet she's on the Durmstrang ship."

"She'd better not be!" Ron hissed.

"Why? You aren't her Dad!"

"Whatever, well ,we're going to find her."

"'Kay, see you later, then."

"Bye."


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter's kinda short, but I'll make the next one longer. Please don't forget to review! Any feedback is welcome, thanks!**

**Chapter****3**

The corridors were full of people going to lunch. Most of the older students looked terrible, and the younger ones who couldn't go to the ball looked sad that they had missed out. The noise was awful, and Harry felt as though his head was going to explode. He felt like he was going to throw up at any second, therefore he wasn't going to eat anything, he just wanted to find Hermione, which he did faster than expected.

As they were walking through the entrance hall, the door of a broomstick cupboard opened, and a nervous looking Hermione slid out. Her hair was down and messy looking, her mascara and lipstick had smudged, and like Harry, she had dark circles under her eyes. She was still wearing her beautiful gown, but it had been ripped, and she had made a terrible attempt to hide herself by wearing Viktor's fur coat over the top of it. Then out came Viktor, in his Durmstrang dress robes, which now looked shabby because of the ripped off buttons.

"I vill see you later, then," Viktor said to Hermione.

"Okay, then, bye," she replied in a shaky voice.

"Hermione?!" Harry gasped, "what the hell?"

"Oh, I'm so glad you're both here! You wouldn't mind walking me back to the common room would you? People keep staring at me and I really don't want to-"

"Calm down, it's fine. We'll take you back up."

"Thanks."

"Well, I'm getting lunch, c'ya," Ron grumbled, casting a dirty look at Hermione, then walking off.

"Just leave him," he said to Hermione, "c'mon."

Dispite how much Harry's body hated him for it, he was walking very fast. So was Hermione, who was trying to avoid making eye contact with all the people who kept staring at her. There were a lot of whispers and giggles as they walked past. A few people tried to make snide comments to her, but they were walking so fast they didn't hear.

When they got back to the common room, Harry said he'd wait for her whilst she showered and dressed. The common room was empty now, and Harry sat down in a comfy armchair with his eyes closed, appreciating the silence. He wasn't going to question Hermione about what had happened because it was perfectly clear. She had had a fair few drinks, then left with Viktor, probably walked around for a bit, then gone to the broom cupboard for some privacy. Harry really didn't want the details about what had happened in there. 10 minutes later, Hermione came down, all makeup removed, her still wet hair in a pony tail, and dressed in clean clothes.

"Do you feel like eating?" he asked her.

"Not even a little bit. My head is _killing_."

"I'll tell you what then, let's just stay here. I promise, I won't ask about last night.

"Alright, thank you."

They both sat on the sofa. Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder and closed her eyes. He closed his eyes too, and it didn't take long before he was asleep again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Harry, mate, c'mon wake up."

Harry opened his heavy eyelids to see Dean inches from his face. Hermione was still asleep, almost on top of him.

"Yeah, right," he mumbled, "one sec. Hermione," he whispered in her ear, brushing her hair out of her face. Her eyes didn't open, but she was awake.

"Mmm?"

"We've got to get up now."

Her eyes flickered open and she looked around the common room that was beginning to fill up.

"Oh, god, how long have we been asleep for?" she asked Dean.

"Well, it's about half past one now."

Harry laughed, they had been asleep for an hour. Hermione sat up straight, allowing Harry to do the same.

"Harry, what's on your neck?" she asked.

"Oh, that," he said awkwardly, attempting to cover it up with his collar, "nothing."

She sniggered, "I know what it is so you may as well show me. Who-?" she began, but Harry cut across her.

"There's no point asking because I don't even know who it was."

"Oh.."

She was smiling at him.

"Do you want to get out of here? Maybe find Ron?" he asked her.

"I think we should get some fresh air but I don't want to see Ron."

"Oh God, not this again."

"It's him that's upset with me!"

"Okay, okay, we won't see Ron, just don't yell. My head's not recovered yet."

"Where d'you want to go, the lake?"

"Sure. Anywhere but here."

They both left the common room and headed out to the lake.

"So," Harry began,"you and Viktor."

"What about me and Viktor?"

"Well, do you go out now or-?"

"Erm, I'm not sure."

She was going red, Harry didn't really want to say much more about it. They managed to get to the tree beside the lake without bumping in to anyone. However, after five minutes of being there, a group of Slytherins approached them. It was Pansy, Theo, Crabbe and Goyle. Surprisingly, Malfoy wasn't there. They were all sniggering at Harry without saying anything.

"What do you want?" Harry asked coldly.

"Just wanted to see where you left Malfoy," Theo sneered, "we've not seen the bloody traitor since last night."

Harry was very confused by this, why were they asking him where Malfoy was? He glanced at Hermione, who looked just as confused as he did.

"What do you mean, "where have I _left _him"?"

"Wow you're thick, Potter. I mean, you and the other faggot were sucking each other's faces off last night, and now we don't know where he is."

"What?!" Harry and Hermione said together. They were joking, surely. They had to be. They knew he wouldn't remember anything so they were messing with him.

"Very funny, Nott."

All four of the Slytherins burst out laughing.

"Wow, you seriously can't remember, Potter? Because everyone that was watching can!"

"W-what do you you mean. You're joking, aren't you?"

"I wish I was, Potter, it wasn't a pretty sight. But then again, saying that, you and the other queer did make a cute couple-"

"Stop saying that! Look, will you all just piss off, because you're not being funny."

Theo raised his eyebrows, "fine then, Potter, you keep believing someone else gave you those hickies."

All four of them walked away, still sniggering. Harry refused to believe them. They hated Harry and would love to annoy him when he felt this shit.

Then, out of nowhere, Hermione gasped.

"What? What's wrong?"

"They were telling the truth."

"What? No they weren't!"

"They were Harry, because I saw it!"

"Saw what?"

"You and Malfoy, you were both on the steps of he entrance hall, and he sort of jumped on you. Then you started kissing, well, that's an understatement. Then you both left together. Oh, Harry I'm sorry!"

Harry slid down the trunk of the tree to the floor and ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He hated Malfoy and Malfoy hated him. He couldn't even blame it on the alcohol because there were people getting more hammered then him and they weren't getting off with other blokes.

"Harry, do you remember where you went with Draco?"

"I can't remember anything! Wait.."

Harry racked his brains yet again, and remembered the white-blonde hair. Okay, he was getting somewhere. He tried to picture the scenery. They were on a desk and (Harry shuddered at the thought) on top of each other, there were chairs and a blackboard-

"The defense classroom! It was empty, so we went in there. Why? Do you think Malfoy's still in there?"

"Probably! C'mon, Harry, we should find him."

" What! Why?"

"Because you left him there! And would you rather we found him than those Theo and that lot? It's not good for a Slytherin to be getting off with a Gryffindor, and especially another boy!"

Harry sighed, "I guess you're right, but if you ever say I got off with Malfoy again I'll push you in the lake."

"Deal. Come on, let's go find him."


End file.
